Wives And Demons
by Eth0hs
Summary: After escaping from the pits of Hell, Freyja returns home after seven long months of isolation, but something followed suit close behind. Her head fills with stray whispers as the city starts to change. People are known to appear out of nowhere, insect-like figures with glowing eyes and claws wreck havoc on the city, and a portal was found in an abandoned church.
1. Chapter 1

The engines of the motorcycle rumbled through the empty streets, only to be cut off with the turn of the keys. Freyja brought her feet to the ground on either side of her vehicle and kicked the stand to keep it in place, heels clicking as they hit the gravel beneath her. A long sigh escaped her pressed lips as she hauled her black helmet off of her head, unveiling her long, glistening silver hair in the sunset's glow.

It had been a long time since she had been here. It was once a place she had called home, and it still radiated the comforting vibe she remembered, but something was missing. It was missing the life, the love. It was no longer the home she knew, but a shell of what it once was as the shadows hugged the alleys of the building, pulling it further away from the memories.

"Well," Freyja began, licking her lips restlessly. "I've finally made it. Do you think he's in there?" She asked tentatively, pressing a small Bluetooth device in her ear. Her eyes wandered up to the flickering neon sign above the French doors. Everything was still the exact same. Burnt out light bulbs, dimly lit entrance, the cracked stair case leading to the doors, all how she had remembered it.

"Not much has changed, Freyja," A voice muffled out of her headset. "He doesn't step out much, unless it's for work. Even then, work hasn't been what it was,"

Freyja bit the inside of her cheeks, eyes fluttering to keep the tears out of her eyes. "How long has it been now, Crystal?"

"I believe it's coming to seven months. It's been a while, huh?"

"Yeah," she agreed, laughing sheepishly. "No one knows, do they?"

"I haven't told a soul...," Crystal's words drifted short. "I'm just so happy you're okay. No one has taken it easily. They wouldn't admit that, but It's true,"

Freyja nodded solemnly, fidgeting with her fleece sweater's sleeves. "I Suppose I should go in now,"

"Alright, let me know how it goes. I'll be a call away. Talk later,"

She hung up the call with a push of a button and took a deep breath, preparing for whatever lay ahead of her. She shoved the keys to her motorcycle in her jean pockets and began making her way to the front of the building. She tried to be as quiet as she could, trying not to kick a single stone, or crunch on any dirt, as if her movement would set off an alarm. When she got to the doors, she paused, second guessing herself, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She raised up her hand and knocked on the door.

For a moment, all there was was silence. It felt like an eternity until a voice called from inside the building.

"Come in!"

Her blood ran cold, flushing through her body, up to her face. It had been a while since that voice hit her ears. It was comforting, but void of feeling.

Freyja's nerves started to get to her, the adrenaline making her legs shake. Running is all she wanted to do, but she knew she had to step inside. She creaked the door open just a sliver, slipping inside the spacious office building. It smelt musty, old pizza boxes crowding his desk, dishes strewn about, and mail coating the entrance like a door mat. She bent down and grabbed them, looking through them absent mindedly. Bills, bills, and more bills. Typical.

She shut the door quietly behind her, taking a glance around the room. The desk was a mess, but a picture frame sat precariously on the edge of the oak wood. It was a picture taken several years before, a picture of the two of them. The glass was dusty, except for a few clear streaks uncovering their smiling faces. Freyja held her breath, her body quivering as she tried to keep her tears locked inside. She gripped the side of her arm tightly as she continued to glance around. On her left was a faded red leather sofa, the colour peeling off in the cracks of the upholstery. And there he was. His snowy hair a hot mess, feet propped up against the coffee table, crossed over one another, and his arms stretched out over the back of the couch, his head focused on the tv in front of him. Wrestling.

Slowly, she walked over, the floor boards creaking as they bent at her weight. She reached the couch, tossing the bills on the cushion beside him. His head turned to look at the pile of mail placed down and chuckled under his breath.

"Trish, you know I don't have the money for these-" His voice halted suddenly as his eyes met hers. There was silence for a moment as they both stared back at each other, her eyes watering. He looked shocked, his eyes scanning Freyja up and down. His eyebrows furrowed quizzically as he brought himself onto his feet, taking a few steps hesitantly over to the woman in front of him. His hand reached out to touch her face, being as soft as he could, almost as if she would break if he went any harder.

His hands were rough, callused and scuffed, but that didn't matter. They were how she remembered, memories racing back into her head. Freyja couldn't hold the tears in anymore as they began to flow freely out of her lavender eyes, down her freckled cheeks. Her pale and cracked lips quivered and small sobs found their way out as his other hand joined and cupped her face firmly.

"I thought I had lost you," He whispered, trying to keep it together as he looked down into her starry eyes. Carefully, he brushed her tears off her face with his thumbs. "I thought you were gone...," A small smile painted onto Freyja's face, and his mirrored her.

"How did you escape? How did you come home?" the man asked, rushing his words in excitement, joyful laughs ringing through the nearly empty rooms. "Fucking hell, this is incredible,"

Freyja sniffled and her smile grew bigger, but her eyes still held some sadness deep inside. "It wasn't easy... It was a long time of pure torture," The smile slowly left her face. "I was trapped. There was no way out and it took every ounce of fiber of my being to even take a step. It was like a... a... an endless maze. Every way seemed to lead to another dead end, another demon clawing at my skin and tearing my flesh. I would be on the verge of death, but they would only leave me on the edge. They left me shackled to life to endure this pain in what I thought would be... forever,"

The smile left her lover's face, slowly bumping their foreheads together. "I swear, I tried coming for you, I really did try," he mumbled

"I know you did...,"

"I can't always do everything. And I know everyone thinks I can, and honestly, so do I. When you were taken from me, everything just... turned on its god damned head!" His face turned into a grimace.

"Dante, I-"

"I swore to myself I would do everything in my power to get you back, but I couldn't. I already lost one important woman in my life, and then I had lost you. It was the worst feeling I had ever had in my entire life. I fell apart,"

"I thought you would hate me," Freyja mumbled, averting her glance from Dante's. "I thought you would move on, find someone else,"

"Why would you ever think that I could do that to you, Freyja?" his voice quivered ever so slightly. "You were- no, you are my everything,"

She stuttered for a moment before meeting his gaze once more. "I know, maybe, it's just how you are, but you were never- I -" She huffed, taking a moment to compose her thoughts. "You never seemed to be as into the idea of us as I was. It just felt super one sided."

On a whim, he pulled her face closer and pressed their lips together passionately, tangling his hand into her locks of hair as another found her waist and pulled her closer to his body. It had been a long time since he had felt the warmth of his lover against him, her soft lips and porcelain skin gracing his own, her sweet melodic voice singing sweet nothings in his ear. Her own arms wound around his neck, pulling herself upwards and into his sweet embrace. Her smell enticed him further, dragging Dante down deeper into the kiss as he gripped her hair and dragged her waist closer against him.

For a moment, their lips parted, leaving just enough room for their soft-spoken words.

"You're mine,"

"Do you promise?" It was a foolish, needy question. "Forever?"

"Oh," Dante's lips moved closer before whispering lowly, "Always."

The sun slowly drowned the room in a soft colour of gold through the water stained windows, painting their skin as they embraced in a kiss once more, making up for all the lost time. Dante's hands slowly caressed her skin underneath her cropped fleece sweater, rediscovering the map of her body that had been tucked away in the back of his mind, but never forgotten. It beckoned him deeper into her as he bit her lip, a sharp gasp escaping her lips that only made him hungrier for what had been taken from him for so long.

Slowly, he backed her up against a wall, his breath heavy and labored as he ravished in the sight of her flushed face and sultry eyes. It was exciting to him, lighting a fire in his heart that had since been extinguished.

"I need you," Dante possessively held tightly onto her hips. "Don't you ever forget that,"

Freyja nodded and pulled him back into the heavy kiss, her own hands winding up into Dante's hair. The room was light and the air was hot. She craved his touch all too much.

Dante's lips moved astray from her own, trailing kisses down her cheek and to her neck, biting and leaving light bruises with every little groan that slipped through her teeth. He could feel her heart beating faster with every movement, and it was getting too much for either of them to handle. His hands moved quickly as he tugged at her shirt, almost ripping it off in the process of removing it from her body. Dante threw her shirt on the floor haphazardly. Her chest was in full view now, hoisted up by her lace bra. He took a moment to bathe in the sight of them, his breath shaky in anticipation for this moment.

As quickly as it all had started, it came to an end as the double doors swung open and Crystal peered into the room, eyes landing on the two in the corner. Her face went bright red, almost matching her hair as she quickly shut the door behind her.

"Ohhh my god," Freyja mumbled, quickly gathering her shirt from up off the floor and sliding it over her head. "I thought I told you I would call you!" she yelled, trying to fix her hair as much as she could.

Dante quickly recomposed himself and sat nonchalantly back onto his sofa, resuming the wrestling match where he had left off.

"You did!" Crystal yelled back from outside. "B-But I wanted to make sure everything was okay! And your vehicle was still here so-!"

"And you didn't think I'd need a moment alone!?" Freyja retorted, swinging the door back open to look at her friend.

"I'm sorry! I had your best interest in mind, Freyja. Besides, I thought you'd like to see the kids." Crystal stepped inside, bringing in two young boys with her, both no older than five.

"Uncle Dante!" The two yelled in unison, quickly running in and sitting on either side of Dante, bouncing up and down in their seats. He chuckled and brought both of them in for a hug.

"Hey Damien, hey Kaleb," Dante replied to the boys, ruffling up their hair as their giggles filled the room.

"They've grown up so much..." Freyja mentioned, looking back at Crystal.

"Well, when you last saw them, they were four."

"Do you think they even remember me? Probably not, hey...?"

Crystal pursed her lips together. "I'm sure if we jog their memories enough, they'll remember. It's only been almost a year, not a life time," She smiled hopefully before walking over and leaning on the back of the couch, looking at her two young boys.

"Damien, Kaleb, do you remember Auntie Freyja?" The boys looked behind them over at Freyja, who was leaning back against the door. The boys looked a little confused before looking back at their mother.

"I think so...," Damien nodded.

"She's been gone for a long time!" Kaleb mentioned, crawling over the back of the couch to get onto the floor, making his way quickly over to Freyja.

Freyja bent down and opened her arms, her smile widening as he ran into her arms. She hoisted him up and hugged him tight. "Hey hunny! You've gotten so big, haven't you?" Kaleb nodded and grinned.

"How old are you two now?" She asked. Kaleb held up five fingers and giggled. "Wow, I can't believe it!" Freyja exclaimed, walking over to the couch to put him back down with Dante, giving Damien a kiss on his head. "I can't wait to have one of my own one day,"

"Where's Vergil?" Dante asked, looking over to Crystal who was sitting on the arm of the couch.

"He had some work to do, but he said he would be over shortly to take me and the boys home."

"You know, you four could always stay here. I know it's not much, but I mean," Dante paused for a moment, thinking. "There's always a spare room. We'd love to have you and there's a lot to catch up on, isn't there?"

"Are you sure you'd want us here?" Crystal began to giggle. "It sure looked like you two had a lot to catch up on, didn't it?"

"A man's got needs, Crystal." Dante grinned, a husky laugh following. "I'd think you'd know by now. You're with my brother for God's sake. How do you think these two happened?" he said, motioning to her two children.

"Not in front of the children, stupid!" Crystal exclaimed, giving Dante a quick smack on the back of his head, who just kept on laughing.

"Listen, I've missed everyone," Freyja chimed in. On her face was a loving and hopeful smile. Crystal just smiled back and nodded.

"I'll give him a call then," she agreed, heading back outside to make the phone call.

"I'll come with you, just wait a moment," Freyja shuffled over to the kitchen, opening one of the drawers and finding an old pack of cigarettes and a lighter she had left there years ago. She grabbed both and made her way outside.

"You know, those are probably stale by now," Dante called out, not even looking back.

"I know, but they're all I've got at the moment," She opened the door and walked out to find Crystal who had just gotten off the phone. She pulled a cigarette out of the packaging and put it between her fingers. She tossed the pack on the concrete steps and sat down, lighting the stick and taking a drag. Crystal came and sat beside her, putting her phone in her pocket.

"It went well then, I'm assuming?" Freyja nodded, taking another drag of her cigarette and a quick cough.

"Yeah, it actually went... really good." She fiddled with the cigarette in her fingers before looking over at Crystal. "There wasn't really a lot of talking, to be quite honest," She chuckled fondly. "I told him I thought he would be mad at me for coming back,"

"What? Mad at you?" Crystal asked, confused. "That's absurd."

"I know it sounds crazy, but I just felt like things were so one sided for the longest time."

"And did you tell him that?"

"Of course, I did,"

"And?"

Freyja took a long drag of her smoke. "He told me how tough things were after what happened. How hard it was on him. Talked about how he had already lost his mom, and then he lost me too."

Crystal nodded in agreement. "He took it really hard. Even up until now nothing seemed to have a purpose to him anymore. The people he loved have always seemed to disappear. Think about it. His mother, his father, and at one point his brother was lost to the void as well. I mean, of course he lived the best he could, but that's all he could do. Just... try to fool people into thinking he was ok. Just know that he truly did try everything he could. He used every resource he had. I think he was just at the end. It took a toll on him."

"I know, he told me,"

"All that matters is that you're here now," Crystal smiled. "It will take some time, but I think he's happy,"

"I really hope so," Freyja nodded. "I'm hoping after telling him how I felt that maybe he'll try to put some more effort into everything,"

"Don't expect a change overnight, Freyja. But I really do think that this has taught him not to take things for granted. You never truly expect for anyone to leave like that. He needs some time to adjust to this too,"

As she took another drag, a car pulled up into the lane, parking a few feet in front of the girls. Out of the car stepped Dante's twin brother, Vergil. As he closed his car door and locked the vehicle, he ran his hand through his hair, keeping it slicked back.

"Hey, love!" Crystal called, waving him over. He nodded at his wife and walked over, standing in front of Freyja.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to come back," A faint smirk danced onto his face. A rare occurrence.

"Shut up," Freyja laughed. Vergil reached out his hand and she took it, hoisting her up and back onto her feet. She breathed sharply, holding her side as she stood.

"You look quite rough," He noted.

"She's been through quite a bit, Vergil. Have some sense,"

"Perhaps she should not be out here smoking, then. She should be inside, getting her rest if she is in such intense discomfort," Crystal shot him a glare and the two helped her inside, Vergil grabbing the package of cigarettes that lay on the step and opening the door to let them in.

"Dante, perhaps you should move and let her sit for a while," Crystal mentioned, motioning over to Freyja who was still holding her side for comfort.

He quickly got up and took the two boys by the hand, ushering them over to the side. "I'll go grab some spare chairs, then. The boys can help me," He suggested, taking a walk to one of the back rooms down the hall.

Carefully, Crystal helped get Freyja situated and l propped up nicely on the couch.

"Where does it hurt the most?"

"My back and my sides,"

"Mind if I take a look?" Crystal asks. Freyja shakes her head and begins to pull her shirt over her head, keeping her arms in and covering the front of her chest.

All along her back were scars and tears in her skin, bruising all along the sides of her ribs as well. Some looked like cuts, some looked like burns. Crystal was in complete awe, examining every inch she could.

"It looks like these are layered; it's never ending..." She mumbled, running her hands ever so softly against a piece of scar tissue. Freyja winced, curling in on herself slightly.

Dante walked back in with extra chairs in hand as the boys played tag in the hall. "This isn't the first time I've seen something like this," he sighed, setting the chairs down around the couch. "She'll heal, it'll all be fine. It might just take a while before she's a hundred percent back on her feet,"

"Does she need Advil or anything?"

Vergil scoffed, shaking his head. "How many times do I have to tell you Advil won't help in situations like these,"

Crystal frowned, looking back at Freyja. "What about a hot pack or something? That's gotta at least help a little bit?"

Before anyone could answer, Freyja nodded her head. "Yes, actually. I would love a hot pack. I think that would help with relaxing,"

"Hot pack it is!" Crystal exclaimed, getting up off the couch and tugging Vergil by the arm. "C'mon, lets go to the store and pick one up before they close. It's already 10pm," Vergil didn't say a word and just followed his wife to the French doors. "We'll pick up some snacks or something too, do you mind watching the boys while we are out?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll keep my eye on 'em," Dante promised, giving a brisk wave goodbye. Crystal waved back and headed out to the car. The car's beams sprawled against the wall through the windows as they reverse back onto the street, shortly dispersing as the car drove away, leaving the building dimly lit. Dante walked around the back of the couch and sat by Freyja, gently stroking her hair in sympathy.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, pulling her into his arms carefully and laying back until she was laying on his chest.

"It's not your fault," She consoled him, finger absent mindedly tracing circles on his chest.

"I just kind of gave up. I honestly thought you were a goner," He ran his hands through his silky hair, taking a deep breath. "I should have tried harder,"

"Honestly, I would have thought the same thing if it happened to you. But I know you can take care of yourself,"

"Vergil once told me without power you can't protect the ones you love, let alone yourself, and I guess the man has a point, even if he is my stupid brother," They both chuckled and the room became quite once again, the sounds of children running and laughing muffled through the walls. "I promise, this time I will protect you with everything I have. I swear on my life," His eyebrows furrowed together as he tightened his grip on Freyja. "I won't let you out of my sight. This is all the family I have left, and I can't lose you a second time. Not again,"

For a long while, they laid there in silence, listening to the boys play joyfully. It soothed Freyja's soul. She had longed to feel like this, like she was a part of something bigger. It felt like she finally had her own family. She could imagine the smells of home cooked meals and fresh baked cookies wafting throughout the house as her kids ran to grab some. It all seemed perfect.

"They're good kids," Freyja mumbled, a slow hum in her voice as she spoke.

"They really are. I watched them most of the time while Crystal and Vergil worked. I was often here. They kept me feeling like I at least had something to keep going for. Without me, who else would be their cool as hell uncle?"

Freyja chuckled. "They really seem to like you, ya know? You seem like you'd be a good father,"

"Ya think so?" he asked, sounding rather shocked.

"Of course, I do! you'd be wonderful. You practically act like a kid yourself most of the time," He gave her a jokingly stern look before laughing himself.

"Yeah, you're right, you're right. Maybe one day."


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal and Vergil came back shortly after, bringing in a few bags of groceries with them, along with a box of pizza fresh from Dante's favourite Pizzaria, placing it all on the side counters of the kitchen.

"Sorry we took so long," Crystal began explaining. "We decided to get some groceries as well for you, since you never seem to have any. Seriously, you've got to start eating something else besides pizza," she brought the pizza box over to the coffee table in front of them and plopped it down, shaking her head. "But tonight can be an exception, I suppose,"

"You're the best, Crystal," Dante smiled as he began to sit up, propping Freyja up next to him.

"You didn't have to get all these groceries, you know,"

"I know we didn't have to, but you guys needed it," Crystal walked back over to the kitchen, taking the items out of the bags and putting them in their respective places. "Pizza will only keep you healthy for so long, ya know,"

"Speak for yourself, kiddo," Dante chimed in. "I've been eating off this heaven-sent stuff since I was eighteen, and I'm in the best shape I've ever been in in my whole entire life!" He rolled up his t-shirt's sleeve and flexed his bicep, giving it a quick kiss. "Mwah! See? Prime condition,"

Vergil sighed, shaking his head as he continued to help Crystal put the food away. "I've seen you try to run a mile, brother,"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say I think my child could beat you,"

"That's absolute bull, and you know it," Dante turned to shake his finger over at his older brother.

Crystal began to stifle a giggle under her breath. "C'mon now, stop it with the bickering," She pulled out the hot pack and tossed it into the microwave, setting it for two and a half minutes. "Let's keep this a joyful night,"

Dante nodded, reaching in front of him to open the pizza box, investigating the toppings. "Wow, they actually got it right this time around. No olives. Great work, Crystal," He smirked, grabbing the cheesiest piece of pizza he could find, dipping it into his mouth and taking a bite. "Damien! Kaleb! Pizza!" He yelled, voice mumbled by his mouth full of pizza, humming in delight.

The two kids came running over, Crystal handing them each a paper plate before they ran over to the coffee table, each grabbing one piece and finding an open seat in front of the tiny television set.

"Pizza AND wrestling!?" Kaleb announced in utter shock. "We never get this at home!"

"This is why Uncle Dantes the coolest," Damien nodded in agreement.

Crystal and Vergil walked over to take their seats as well, Crystal taking a slice for herself as she handed the hot pack to Freyja. Vergil respectfully declined a slice for himself, crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair. They all sat in their half circle, laughing at stories Freyja had yet to hear since she had been gone. So much yet so little had changed since her disappearance. Everyone was the exact same, but so many memories would never be hers. She felt so mixed up in her head. It was numbing as her head buzzed with copious amounts of thoughts and feelings.

"Its getting late," Crystal mentioned, wiping her hands off on a paper towel. "I believe it is time for the boys to get into bed," The two boys frowned, whines and whimpers spilling from their pouting lips.

"I'll take them," Vergil offered as he stood up from his spot, bending down to wipe off the boy's faces which were covered with pizza sauce and various pieces of toppings. "Messy," he mumbled, frowning. He took each of them by the hands and led them to one of the spare guest rooms. "Say goodnight, boys,"

"Goodnight Uncle Dante, goodnight Freyja!" The boys waved, turning their heads and following their father down the hall until they could no longer be seen by the faded lights.

The attention shifted back to Freyja.

"How has the hot pack worked for you tonight?" Crystal asked, leaning forward in her seat with her elbows propped against her knees.

"It's been wonderful, thank you," she nodded, smiling at her friend. "It means a lot that you had went and gotten it for me."

Crystal shook her head. "No, you do not need to thank me. I know you'd do the same for anyone of us, really."

"Do you really think this is the end of this?" Vergil asked, emerging from the hallway. He decided to prop himself up against a wall, crossing his arms as his glance scanned the room.

"What do you mean by that?"

Vergil sighed, eyes flickering up to the ceiling. "Do you think they're going to take Freyja's situation with a grain of salt? She had escaped. They did not let her go,"

"I get what you're saying," Dante noted, nodding in agreement. "He's right. Those fuckers are going to retaliate in any way they can. They aren't just going to let Freyja escape and get away with it,"

"Something will happen. I don't know how and I don't know when. It could be tonight or even weeks from now, but something will come out of this. And it's foolish if you don't think likewise,"

"So, what do you suggest we-" Freyja cut herself off. "I mean, I do?"

"We don't want this happening again. Or at least I assume we don't," Crystal shot a look of anger in her husband's direction before letting him continue. "So, we keep our sights open. And we keep her-" Vergil pointed to Freyja. "-Around at all times,"

"What, so like a babysitter? I'm not eight, Vergil,"

"You're right, you're not eight. But you are in poor health and mental condition. You can't take care of yourself, so how are you even supposed to put up a fight?" The room went silent. "Thank you. My point exactly,"

"What's with the stick up your ass, huh?" Dante rolled his eyes, adjusting himself to get more comfortable. It was clear he was agitated.

Vergil scoffed, pursing his lips together tightly. "It's putting everyone in danger, Dante. Not just yourself, but my family as well,"

"Well, in case you've forgotten, we are all family, so go take that stick up out your ass and go fuck yourself with it, why don't you?"

"It's not like she's trying to put anyone in danger. We are supposed to protect the ones we love," Crystal replied bitterly. "Let's not mentioned all the times you've wreaked havoc against your own family,"

"All I'm saying is as long as someone has an eye on her, we can make sure she's safe. I rest my case," Vergil turned around and headed to the room he and Crystal would share. "It is time for me to get to sleep. I recommend you all do the same,"

Crystal sighed quietly to herself. "I'm sorry the night had to end like this. Sometimes he's just as stubborn as it gets. He means well, I swear," Crystal stood up and followed after Vergil. "Sleep well, you two,"

Dante put his head in his hands, gently running both through his hair and rubbing his face with the palms of his hands. "I suppose he has a point," he propped his head back up and looked over at his partner. "But don't tell him I said that,"

Freyja smiled and a small laugh came through. "I promise,"

Dante got up off his seat, leaning down to give her a sweet kiss before walking over to his personal bar in the far corner of the room. "Well, I'm going to have a drink or two before I go to bed," he bent down to grab a cola from the minifridge, along with a glass and a bottle of Jack Daniels. "It's kind of become a routine, I suppose...," He lifted his gaze to meet Freyja's. "Would you like a drink as well?"

"Maybe just one," She nodded, curling up against the arm of the couch, eyes watching every move her man made. He bent down to grab another glass and another can of cola, opening both at the same time. The hissing escaping the carbonated drinks filling the empty sound of the room before pouring them both into their separate glasses. He then proceeded to fill the remainder up with whiskey, giving each a brisk swirl before walking back over to his leather loveseat. He handed a cup over to Freyja and sat down beside her, taking a sip. His arm wove around her shoulders gently, asking her to come closer. Her head rested against his shoulder, taking a sip of her own drink. Her face grimaced at the taste of the alcohol. Dante laughed.

"It's been awhile, I forgot," she looked up at Dante, a huge grin plastered across her face.

"You're going to be a lightweight again, then," he smirked, taking another sip slowly, eyes never leaving hers.

"I guess so," She replied in a sing-song voice.

The night continued on for another hour or so, a few drinks down the chute. Freyja's face was beat red, stifled giggles coming through, trying her best not to wake up the rest of their sleeping guests. The jukebox played lowly in the background, a soothing song to set the mood. Freyja tugged at Dante's black t-shirt, begging him to come dance. He weas reluctant, trying his best to remain seated, but his tipsy headed judgement got the best of him as he was dragged onto the dance floor. He grabbed her waist firmly as they swayed around the room, dipping her every now and again. With each dip, her giggles grew louder, covering him in kisses. Her feet tumbled over each other as he pulled her back up.

"I think you've had enough now," Dante whispered in her ear, a smile in his voice.

"Nooo," She whined, her head falling back. "I don't want to go to bed, I'm not that tired,"

"Doesn't mean you have to go to sleep. I'm just suggesting you come lay down with me,"

Freyja thought about it for a moment before groaning. "Fine, I guess I could lay down with you,"

"Good," he nodded, letting her waist go and grabbing her hand instead, slowly leading her to the nearby stairs at the other end of the building. As they trotted up the stairs, she struggled to find her footing, slipping a few times and catching herself, little yelps following each slip.

"Man, you are so waisted," Dante laughed as they got to the top of the stairs. "Do you remember which room it is?"

"Uhm...," She glanced around the hall, pointing to the second door on the left. "That one,"

He opened the door, scooting her inside with a pat on her butt. The room was tiny, only a bed and a nightstand were in the room, clothes strewn about as an open window fluttered the curtains side to side. The closet doors were open as well, maybe only an article or two of clothing actually hung up.

"Oh my god," She laughed. "This is such a pig sty! I don't think it was EVER this messy when I was here," Her body flopped down onto the bed, tugging the blanket around her body.

"You're right, I don't think it was either," He laughed, sitting beside Freyja, stroking her arm gently. "How about we get you all comfy and into bed," she nodded, an unintelligible "yes" slurring from her.

"Do you want to change your pants? Are you okay with that?" he asked. She nodded in approval.

"I want pajama pants," She continued to slur.

"Let's see," Dante got up, searching the floor for a pair of his lounge pants. It took him a minute, but after shuffling through piles of clothes he finally found a pair. "I'm going to take off your jeans now, okay? Just so I can put on these lounge pants." He unbuttoned her light blue jeans, shimmying them down her hips and pulling them off her legs. They were scuffed up and her knees were black and blue. Dante stared at them unintentionally, sorrowful even. He shook his head of the bad thoughts and pulled the lounge pants gently up to her waist. "There we go...," she hummed happily, the warm fluffy pants soothing her aching legs. He smiled, feeling the slightest bit of accomplishment.

Carefully, she sat up in the bed, moving her hair out of her face. She lifted up her arms and looked over at Dante. "Shirt," She demanded.

"You want your shirt off too? How about a nice t-shirt to wear instead? I've got one right over here," he said, grabbing a grey t-shirt that was hanging precariously over the nightstand. She once again nodded. He pulled the shirt over her head and replaced it with the grey one. "There, how's that?" Freyja hummed contently and laid herself back down into bed.

"Come here," She begged, opening and closing her hands repeatedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," He chuckled. He slipped off his own loose-fitting jeans, shimmying them to the floor. The metal button clanked on the floor as he kicked them away, crawling into bed with his boxers and t-shirt still on.

"When did you last wash these?" Freyja laughed, holding the shirt up to her nose. "It smells just like you, but not in the best way,"

"Oh c'mon, you should love smelling that! Smells just like me, just like you said,"

Freyja curled up against Dante, pulling his arm underneath to wrap around her. "This has been a great night back, thanks for making it so special,"

He pulled her closer, covering her forehead in kisses before lifting her chin up with his spare hand to his own lips. They locked lips for a few seconds before he drew back, gently drawing her hair away from her eyes. "Get some rest, you really need it."

"Okay," She agreed, shutting her eyes and grabbing onto his shirt. "Goodnight, Dante,"

"Goodnight, Freyja,"

She was out like a light, falling asleep in his arms. It went smoothly for most of the night until she started tossing and turning quite aggressively in her sleep. Her palms grew sweaty and her hair dampened, her face morphing into a grimace. As she slept, whispers filled her head as images of where she once was flooded her dreams. They were not friendly voices; they were mad and aggressive, begging for her to end it all. Freyja's back burned as the sweat beaded down into the crevasses of her torn, open skin. It felt like the fires of hell were licking her body all over again.

Dante was rustled awake by his sleeping companion, groaning at the fact he had been woken up, but quickly pushing that thought out of his head as he saw her condition. He began to gently shake her, attempting to wake her up. Her breathing became laboured, quiet 'no,'s mumbled under her breath.

"Freyja, Freyja," Dante said as he attempted to shake her awake. "C'mon, babe, you've got to wake up,"

She suddenly shot up, heavy panting as the sweat covered her forehead. Her eyes were wide, stare dead in the center of the room.

"Are you okay? Freyja, look at me!" He demanded, turning her face to look at hers. She was distressed, eyes welling up with water as her lips quivered. She shook her head in response to his question.

"You're burning up," He mumbled, moving her a few strands of hair out of her face. "Why don't we get you in a bath or something, and I'll see if Crystal can make you an icepack," Dante swung his legs over the bed, feet landing on the cold hardwood floor. "I'll be right back, you stay here,"

Dante walked into the hallway, flipping on the light switch to illuminate his way down the stairs. They creaked with every step, finally making his way down to the bottom and rounding the corner to the downstairs hall. Reaching the door, he knocked. He heard groans and rustling from inside of the room, before a muffled voice allowed them in. Opening the door just a crack he poked his head in.

"Hey, Crystal. You up?"

"Yeah, I am now," She grumbled. "What do you want?"

"I think Freyja had a bad dream and she's burning up. I'm going to get her in the bath, could you maybe get an icepack made up? I don't care how you make it, just something to cool her down would be nice. Thanks,"

He shut the door behind him, making his way back upstairs and to the washroom. He flicked on the switch in there as well, putting the stopper in the tub's drain and letting the water fill it up. Dante put his hand under the running water, getting it to the perfect temperature before leaving the washroom to get Freyja. When he returned, he found her sitting on the edge of the bed, head down and staring at the floor. He sat down beside her and stroked her shoulders.

"What's going on, sweet thing? Bad dream?"

"I don't know what I would call it. I know it wasn't real but..." She stopped to gather her thoughts. "It really did feel real. I don't think it was just a dream,"

Dante patted her shoulder, letting out a sigh. "Well, let's get you in the bath, okay? It'll help make you feel better," He guided her up over to the washroom and left her alone to get undressed and into the tub. He made his way back downstairs and plopped himself down at his desk, leaning his chair back and propping his feet up.

Crystal popped out of her room, the pitter patter of her feet alerting Dante of her presence. She opened the freezer to pull out some ice, filling up a baggy with it and closing the bag. She closed the freezer back up and leaned onto the counter.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Just a nightmare I think."

Their attention fluttered to the tv as the early morning sports tv show was interrupted by a news broadcast. Photos of missing people scattered across the screen as depictions of insect-like creatures scuttled around the city's alleyways propped themselves on screen. There was panic in the news anchor's voice as she spoke, hastily urging people to stay inside.

Dante planted his feet back firmly on the ground, leaning attentively on his desk. His glance shot to Crystal.

"Get Vergil in here, he's going to want to see this,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"And now to Marion Smart, live on the scene,"

The live reporter stood in front of a horrific scene. Muffled screams could be heard as innocent people were being devoured by the vermin. They screeched loudly, blood gurgling as they called out to their kin. People attempted to stomp on their heads and fling them off their bodies, but no matter what they did it was futile. There were too many of them for mere humans to handle. Quickly, the live scene was cut off, panning back to the news anchor. She spoke frantically, urging people to stay inside their home where they would be most safe.

"I can't believe this...," Crystal mumbled, mouth agape in awe.

"It seems my predictions were true," Vergil addressed, hands clasped in front of him. "Yet I was wrong,"

"What are you talking about?" Dante inquired.

"Before, I had suggested that they may be after the girl, but I do not think that is the case. I think she was the bait,"

"They wanted Dante all along,"

"Precisely. She is nothing special. Not to them, anyhow. If anything, she was just a cog in their plan, better off as a play thing,"

"But she escaped, that must prove something,"

"The only thing they care about is us, Dante. And if they could use some girl, they will. This is not her fight, brother,"

"Are you kidding me?" Dante stood up, pacing back and forth in their make-shift living room. "She has everything to do with this! Do you think the months in Hell don't count for shit? Because they do. Freyja endured her stay and has her own bone to pick,"

"And to risk it all once again? Is that what you truly want to do, Dante?"

Dante groaned in frustration, gripping his hair before running his hand through it, taking a moment to step back and think about the situation.

Quietly, Freyja stepped out of her bath upstairs, a towel wrapped around her body. As she heard the quiet talks of everyone downstairs, she sat behind the wall of the staircase to get a listen. Her heart sank to her stomach. 'This could have all been avoided,' she thought. 'Nothing special? No. I can't let them risk themselves at my expense. I started this, I can finish this,'

Freyja struggled to prop herself up, her wet feet echoing along the floor boards. She quickly hobbled to the bedroom and dropped the towel to the floor, scrummaging through the closet to see if some of her clothes were still there. Reaching in, she pulled out a deep red body suit accompanied by glistening shoulder pads on either side. A pair of black shorts and a long light brown scarf dangled on the hanger as well.

"Perfect," She hummed, slipping into her wardrobe as quick as she could, trying not to make a single sound. She buttoned her shorts and adjusted the shoulder pads to sit comfortably. She wrapped the wide scarf around her neck, covering one shoulder and her neck completely, the wrest draping elegantly down her back and to her ankles. Freyja picked up an assortment of belts as well, looping one to her shorts, while the smaller ones hugged her right thigh gently to hold her ammunition and a holster for her choice of gun. She bent down to grab a pair of knee-high brown leather boots with a slight heel and steel toe, slipping them onto her feet and hoisting them up. She was almost all set, just a few things left to grab. Freyja made her way over to the nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling a pony tail holder out, wrapping it around her hair and pulling it tightly a pony tail, bangs still swept across her forehead.

She silently made her out of the bedroom, walking over to a storage room. The door creaked ever so slightly as she slipped in. She attempted to turn on the light switch, but it appeared the lightbulb was all burnt out. The only light coming into the room was the moonlight from the window in front of her, casting a shadow behind her on the door. To the left, a few cupboards were propped up against the wall. Freyja opened the wide cupboard doors to reveal a small arsenal of weaponry. In a little glass box lay her silver pistol, 'Peacekeeper' inscribed along its frame. Carefully, she held it in her hands.

"It's been a long time, good friend," A small smile made its way to the corner of her lips, putting the gun in its holster along her leg after turning on the safety. On the inside of the cupboard door hung her double-edged straight sword, the handle decorated in markings with a black tassel wrapped around with grip tape. The sheath that hung right next to it was also taken, slipping into one of her short's belt loops to hold it in place.

"I told her I wouldn't let this happen again. I swear this time will be different," Dante whispered harshly, clenching his fist. "You're right, Vergil. I hate to admit that, but I guess sometimes you'll have a point. We will set out once the sun begins to rise. It'll be safe for all of us," Dante walked back over to the couch, making eye contact with Crystal. "You should stay here with the kids and Freyja. I think it would be for the best,"

Crystal nodded in agreement.

One final time, Freyja stood at the top of the stairs, taking a glance at all those she loved. Her eyes began to water, but she quickly wiped them away as she turned around. Back in the bedroom, she opened the window which led to the fire escape in the back ally. She turned back, glancing at the door, almost hoping someone would come in to stop her, but she couldn't stall any longer. Freyja quickly slipped through the window, jumping over the railing to the pavement below, her scarf waving in the breeze behind her.

"I suppose I should go check on Freyja, let her know what's going on," Dante sighed, heading up the stairs. His feet were heavy, sliding against the hardwood. He slipped his head into the washroom to see it was empty. Across the floor were wet footprints, heading back to their bedroom which he followed, knocking on the door before he entered the room. In front of him was the open window and the open closet, a few articles of clothing of Freyja's strewn. His head swiveled around the small room, checking for any signs of his other half, but she was nowhere to be seen. Frantically he hurried down the stairs, eyebrows furrowed and breathing escalating rapidly.

"Where is she?!" He asked, demanding to know. Everyone in the room went silent, Crystal's eyes wide and confused. "I said, where is she!?" Dante's voice raised to a yell, filling the static silence of the room. No one spoke a word, no one moved. He grabbed an empty bottle of beer and threw it across the room, shattering and hitting the ground. "God damn it! Fuck!" His voice began to break, clenching his teeth tightly together to stop any morsel of feeling from escaping. "She's gone,"

"What do you mean she's gone?" Crystal asked, standing up and walking hesitantly over to Dante.

"She's not there. She's not in the bath, she's not in the room, nothing. Freyja left,"

Freyja walked the alleyways, heels reverberating against the shallow walls. Her eyes scanned her surroundings constantly, always on the lookout. All around her she could hear the demonic screams of the lesser demon's howl as the night comes to an end. They hissed viciously as the sun started to rise in the far distance as they scurried off to their own corner of the shadows, melting back into the concrete. It made her feel a little safe as she walked alone and into the light.

She continued to hobble forward on the cobblestone road, before falling to a knee and wincing at the pain. Her back burned viciously, and it was only increasing with every step she took.

"Why did I do this to myself? I shouldn't have left, but I have to prove myself. I can't allow anyone to get involved in my own problem," Her head tilted to the sky as a single tear fell, absorbing into her scarf. "If I just would have stayed in that god forsaken place, none of this would have happened," she spoke through her teeth, eyes shut tight as she moved through the waves of pain. The pain came crushing down on her intermittently, getting stronger every time it washed over her.

As Freyja began to pick herself up, a loud screech bellowed in the air. Her head quickly whipped behind her to see a crimson falcon racing towards her. She got to her feet quickly and began running. It was obvious it wasn't any normal bird. This was something different. It was far too large and it seemed to have a key interest for Freyja.

As she ran, her hand made a quick move to her holster and grabbed Peacemaker and a few bullets of her ammunition, filling the magazine with haste. She quickly cocked her pistol and aimed, firing a few shots into the air, but none hit the firey, feathery beast chasing after her. The bird screeched louder and made a dive towards her. Frightened, Freyja cocked her gun one last time and aimed, pulling the trigger and penetrating the birds left wing. A few drops of blood spattered onto the ground in front of her as the bird tumbled to the ground and Freyja slid to a halt. Regaining her composure, she slowly waltzed over to the oversized bird withering in pain before her, when suddenly a swirl engulfed the beast.

After the smoke dissipated, Crystal was found lying on the ground, holding her left arm close to her body. "Freyja! You've got to be more careful!"

"Crystal!? What the hell are you doing here!?" she rushed over to her friend in a panic, helping her back up to her feet.

"Well someone had to find you! You just ran off and Dante and I were absolutely devastated!"

"This is no one's journey but my own! Dante can stay out of it this time! I'm not letting him go through something because of my own doing!" Freyja barked, shaking her head. "I can do this on my own too... You scared the living shit outta me!"

"That wasn't my intention," Crystal grasped her arm tightly, applying pressure to her wound, but blood continued to trickle out and down her arm.

"Fuck, man. We've got to get you some help... I know where I can go. Can you still do your little transforming thing?" Freyja asked, spinning her hand in a circle as she asked. Crystal nodded. "Cool, get on my shoulder,"

With the energy Crystal had left, she quickly transfigured back into the falcon, grabbing onto one of Freyja's shoulder pads.

"You ready? Hang on, buddy," Crystal gave a loud screech, ruffling her feathers in response. Freyja took that as a yes and bursted into a full out sprint, running down the emptied and abandoned streets towards her destination.

The way was littered with bodies of both demon scum and human. The stench engulfed the city entirely as a cloud of heaviness covered the planet. It didn't take long to reach their destination as Freyja walked up to a very modest home. She stopped to admire the place and regain some of her breath. The porch was decorated with various house plants and a set of chairs to look upon the neighborhood. It was very well maintained, white paint and siding covering the entire building.

"Whose house is this? How are they going to be able to help me?" Crystal asked, her head cocked to the head curiously. "Whoever it is, they sure do take care of their home. A little too much so, if you ask me,"

Freyja chuckled; a smile plastered onto her rosy face. "You'll see, just give it a sec," She walked up the white porch steps, knocking on the door a few times before stepping back to wait.

"I'll get it!" A voice called from within, footsteps hurrying to the door before unlocking and opening up the front door, a screen door still separating them. In front of the two stood a beautiful young girl, half of her hair tied back as the others draped her shoulders, doe eyed.

"Freyja!" She exclaimed, ushering them inside. "Oh, my goodness, what are you doing here! You should be staying inside; didn't you watch the news?"

Freyja pulled her scarf down and away from her mouth "I did, Kyrie. I know all about it, but I came here to ask a favor of you,"

"Of course, you're always more than welcome here," Kyrie nodded. "Who have you got there with you?"

"Believe it or not, Its Crystal. Long story, she needs some medical attention and I thought perhaps maybe you'd be able to help," Freyja scratched the back of her head, laughing sheepishly.

Out of the side room, Nero strode in. "What's going on? Where's Dante?"

"He's not here, I came on my own. Well, at least that's how it was supposed to be," she huffed, shrugging her shoulders and letting Crystal slide off of her shoulder and onto a counter where she was able to transform back into herself. Luckily enough, Crystal's wound was already beginning to heal, but it wouldn't be perfect for a little while.

"Huh, would you look at that," Crystal motioned to her arm. "I guess being a healer has it's perks,"

"What the hell happened to her?" Nero asked, scoffing at the sight.

"It's nothing-,"

"Bitch shot me,"

"Oh my-" Kyrie gasped. "I'll go get some wrap. I have tons of it, we always seem to need it around here," She giggled. "I'll be right back!" she hurried off into another room, scavenging for another roll of medical wrap.

"You shot her? Jesus Christ what'd she do to make you so god damn mad? Dante wasn't dressed up like Vergil again, was he? It's not too hard to mistake them when they're like that,"

"No, he wasn't. She scared the living shit out of me is what she did," Freyja sighed, taking a seat at a table and leaning back, resting her sore body. "You can't just run up with someone with a gun on them. Or fly up on them. Whatever you prefer," she swished her hand and rolled her eyes.

"Words of advice," Nero nodded, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms. "Don't do that,"

Kyrie came back to the dining room with wrap and ointment in hand and began to work on Crystal's wound. "So, Freyja," she began, a beaming smile lighting up the room. "How's it feel to be back home?"

Freyja bit her lip tentatively. "It was short and sweet, but it felt really good. I really missed Dante... It's a shame I had to leave so soon,"

"What do you mean?"

"This whole thing, its my fault,"

"The fuck you mean your fault? Its not any body's fault except for those fucking demon scum," Nero's eyebrows furrowed, pushing himself off the wall, leaning forward intently.

"If I hadn't of left and just endured the suffering, no one else would have to,"

"Bull shit!" Nero yelled, banging his hand on the table. "Do you know how crushed everyone was when the news broke out? When you were gone? So, don't you dare say stupid shit like that, you got it? No matter what route you took, someone is going to suffer. Either we all suffer together and get through this cock sucker together, or you go on this journey alone and everyone around you suffers alone,"

Freyja went quiet, pursing her lips together with a sigh. "I feel like sometimes, I just need to face things on my own,"

"If I may-" Kyrie interrupted. "You're right, Freyja. There are some things in life that you have to face on your own, and there is no shame in ever doing that. But there are also some things that are bigger than you; bigger than all of us. Sometimes, the strongest thing you can do is come together,"

"Well, don't I look stupid now," Freyja mumbled to herself, looking down at her feet.

Crystal jumped off the counter, inspecting her bandaged room. "You know how distraught Dante was when he saw you weren't at home? Old man nearly had a heart attack. He just got you back, I didn't think he was prepared for this again,"

"Listen, when I found out I had a father, and he was stripped away from me within the same day, it really destroyed me inside," Nero admitted. "Dante insisted on doing the whole thing alone, but whether he'd like to admit it or not, he couldn't have done it without me. Dante's spent all of his time going solo, and you don't need to do that too. Take the help when it's given to you,"

Freyja nodded solemnly. "Do you think he'd be mad?"

"I don't think he'd be necessarily mad," Kyrie chimed in. "Perhaps upset, but happy to know you're okay. He's probably in a delicate state right now, so be gentle,"

"Dante? Delicate? HA!" Nero chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm calling that bastard right now. He'll get a good laugh at that."

Kyrie and Crystal walked over and sat next to Freyja, patting her shoulder in consolation. "You've got nothing to be worried about, hunny. You've got all of us here to support you. We're family, remember? We'll get through this together,"


End file.
